Jhondie & Justin 3 Prom Night
by Cat Carroll
Summary: 3 in the J & J series. Jhondie's Senior Prom looks like it may be a disaster unless Justin can come in with the save.
1. Burned

Justin

Justin

"That lying, no good, son of a monkey-loving bitch!" Jhondie yelled as she came through my front door.Not a good entrance to hear.I hoped she wasn't referring to me.It takes a lot to make Jhondie use four-letter words, but when she did, you could tell she hung around soldiers when she was a kid.

She came into the den and threw herself in the recliner.She was pissed as hell, and I was reviewing what I had done in the last month.Nothing that would make her act like this.At least nothing my male mind could interpret as deserving this kind of anger.

"Bad day?" I asked a little cautiously.She glared at me.

"I was going to go home and get the car so I could come over, right?" she started to explain."And then Kyle asks me if he could give me a ride home.So I tell him I'm going to a friend's house, and he says he'll take me.So, we're driving and we're almost here, and he drops it on me.He got back with Haille.He's taking her to the Prom Saturday.So sorry he has to cancel, but he never wanted to go with me.He wanted to get Haille to come back, but he thought she might not, and then Mr. Cool wouldn't have a date.So he asked me because he knew Mark was about to, and just in case Haille didn't go with him, he'd have a date."She punched the arm of the chair lightly."Stupid bastard jerk!"

I would never admit it to a soul, but you had to admire the guy.Talk about covering your bases.I'll grant it was a pretty sleazy thing to do, dumping a girl five days before her Senior Prom, but he'd done some pretty good planning.This was why I was so glad I was out of high school.I hated all of the high school dynamics that meant absolutely nothing the minute you came home from the graduation parties.I knew Jhondie was still part of them, and this was upsetting her, but it was a little funny too.Sometimes she was so mature, and then other times she would suddenly be seventeen again.

I could only suppose she wasn't in the mood today to work.That's what she was here to do, but if Jhondie wasn't in the mood, nothing was going to get her to do something she didn't want.Brent Lake's body had been found washed up on the beach in Santa Monica, so our attention had been focused on the list Jhondie had found in the safe the night we kind of met.We weren't worried about Lake.It was obvious his boss had taken him out of the picture.EO was also more concerned about the list.

Eye's Only.Talk about getting the surprise of a lifetime.I check my e-mail and there's a question from him through the scrambled address if I have a web camera.I told him that I did.Weird.He tells me to be there at a certain time.So I am, and then someone takes control of my computer, and then red, white and blue vertical lines with a pair of eyes in the middle.Jhondie was with me, and we both were picking ourselves off the floor in utter shock.I told him that Jhondie was my partner, but we didn't give names.He was cool with that.He told us he was pleased with what we'd done, and he'd be getting in contact with us like this more often.We told him about the list, and he said to concentrate on that more than Lake.The living people committing the crimes were more important than dead criminals. 

But Jhondie wasn't in the mood to work, and that was obvious.The last unknown name on her list was Tillman.He was involved with shipping, but shipping what?Was he receiving or sending?We were looking for more information, but finding this guy was hard.I was starting to think Tillman wasn't his real name.Dink couldn't find anything on him, and that was very strange.

"So," I said carefully."You planning on killing him or her?"

"Both," she growled."I probably won't go."She sounded so pitiful."I'll just spend Saturday night with you and kick some bad guy butt.That'll cheer me up."

I could work with that.A Jhondie in the mood to kick some bad guy butt was a very good Jhondie for this kind of work indeed.

Jhondie

I was dreading school Tuesday.I knew what everyone would be talking about.You know what the worst thing about a scandal is?You don't know whom you can trust suddenly.Are your friends talking behind your back?Those two teachers in the hall, are they talking about you?Is the whole school laughing because you got played?I was tempted to not come in at all for the rest of my life, but that wouldn't solve anything.Then I thought maybe I would just beat the holy hell out of Haille and Kyle.That would also make me feel better, but it wouldn't solve things either.

I was sitting in my Lit class reading the play we were discussing, "A Midsummer Night's Dream".If it got any cuter I was going to puke.Of course until yesterday I enjoyed the play, but I wasn't in the mood for cute fairy tricks today.People were staring at me and I was about to scream or deck someone.Maybe I would beat up Kyle.Having him get the crap kicked out of him by a girl in front of all his friends would ruin his ego for life.There was no way Haille would get her pictures taken with someone who was still swollen from a righteous beating.This sucked.

"I heard what happened," Tasha said to be before class started.She was dripping with saccharine pity.You know what I mean, the kind where they're really trying not to laugh.I knew she was one of those wanna-be's that hung around on the edges of Haille's orbit.She wasn't cool enough to be part of the inner circle, but if she had something interesting, she might get invited to a party."I can't believe Kyle played you like that," she continued.I could see the evil gleam in her eyes."Men are such jerks sometimes."

I looked at her, getting ready to give her a retort she'd never forget, but then inspiration struck right then and there."Played?" I said, looking confused."Please, Tasha, everyone know what was really happening."At least, nobody would admit to being out of the loop and not knowing.I went back to my book."Me and Kyle both got what we wanted, that's not getting played."

"You weren't going to go with Kyle?" she asked, to shocked to fake being all cool.

"Kyle over Justin?" I replied."Hardly!Justin was being such a jerk about going; you know how college guys are.He said we'd go to some frat's kegger instead, and Haille was misbehaving so Kyle and me got both our significant other to heel.Of course Justin was all, baby I'm sorry after the first week, but I had to keep playing cause Kyle just couldn't get Haille to come begging, but now she did so I can get back to my real man."I went back to my book.With her mouth flopped wide open, Tasha looked like a guppy.The bell rang, and class started.I was feeling so much better.

If Justin didn't go along with this after all I'd done for him, I'd kill him.The minute I showed up at Prom on his arm I would be totally vindicated.Not that it really mattered with a month left before graduation, but it was that moment that would count.

As the day went on, I could tell the rumor was spreading wildly.I saw Haille and she glared daggers at me.Her bragging rights over getting Kyle to ditch his date for her were so gone.Now she looked like she'd begged him and was all pitiful looking.Life was wonderful.She'd have to still go with him or else everyone would think I was right about them.She would have a miserable time.They had a good chance of being the Prom King and Queen.All I needed was to get Justin to go.If he didn't, he'd be in traction.

Cheryl came up to me before the last class.She was the one friend I knew I could count on.One of Haille's friends, Michelle, was walking by, and Cheryl practically chirped just a little too loud, "I am SO glad it's out about you and Kyle!"Michelle immediately stopped at the water fountain.I could see the mischievousness in Cheryl's eyes.She'd noticed too.I'd called her last night and she offered to help me castrate Kyle.I told her I'd think of something better to do to him.Now she knew what it was.

"Tyler was starting to get worried we were really all four going to have to go to Kyle's party," she continued."I told him you were going with Justin so he'd have another post-grad guy to talk to, but you know how men are!" We were supposed to be a foursome for dinner and after Prom.Kyle was giving a party in the hotel in Santa Monica where the dance was actually being held.Mommy and Daddy had rented him a suite.

Cheryl and Tyler weren't crazy about the idea, but Cheryl was coming to make sure if there was trouble, I could get out.Tyler was going along with it.He'd actually changed a great deal in the last couple of months since he'd gotten out of the hospital.He'd gotten off of the drugs, and started to appreciate Cheryl, and treat her right.She wanted to go to the East coast after graduating and maybe going to school out there in a year or so, and Tyler was going to go with her.I hoped it would work out between them.

"You and Justin are such a cute couple," she said.Haille's friend was going to drown if she didn't lay off the water in a second."So, how are you going to do your hair?"As soon as she thought the conversation was hitting mundane topics, Michelle left.

"So, what's up with that?" Cheryl asked in a low tone."Justin really going with you?"

"I've got to talk to him," I whispered back."I'm going to see him tonight but I know he'll go.I'll just have to be real nice."

She grinned at me."Yeah, traditional Prom night kind of nice."

I slugged her shoulder playfully."We're just friends, remember?He's cute, but he doesn't think of me like that."We were partners, friends, but nothing else.I could do things he couldn't, and that's why he like me being there so much.It was cool having him to talk to and stuff like that, but that was it.

We went to class, and I felt so much better.Rumors could be our friend sometimes.Cheryl had to stay after school, so I walked home alone.I got a few blocks away and turned the corner, and there was Kyle waiting for me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled at me as soon as I got near.

"Walking home," I retorted.

"I mean all the garbage you're spreading around school.Haille thinks it's true."Oh he did not want to play the victim with me.

"You want to borrow fifty cents so you can call someone who cares?" I replied coolly.

He grabbed my arm, jerking me close."You're going to tell everyone that you made this Justin guy up," he growled, trying to intimidate me.I couldn't really do what I wanted.That would be a bit noticeable that I wasn't exactly the girl next door.But I did have a few tricks.With my free hand I simply reached under his arm and grabbed a pressure point high on his side.

He let go of me and turned an interesting shade of gray.I squeezed harder, and he couldn't even scream, he just hit his knees.I smiled sweetly."Whose house do you think you dropped me off at yesterday?" I asked.He made a squeak as a reply.This particular hold hurt like hell.It was one of Lydecker's favorites."Haille is your problem.You touch me again, and I will make this look like a sweet dream."I let him go and sauntered off.He was still on his knees.Life was sweet again.


	2. Setting the Playing Field

Justin

Justin

"You can't be serious," I protested.I left all that made-up drama behind me when I graduated.I did not want to be dragged back into all of that junk.

"Justin!" Jhondie said, a little irked."If you don't go, everyone is going to know that I did get played."

"Well you did," I said.Uh, not the best thing to say.

"Fine," she snapped."Make me look like a total idiot in front of my whole school.We'll just see who's here the next time you need a genetically engineered save."

"Do you really want to go to a dance with someone that doesn't like to dance?" I asked.I didn't like to.Maybe it was because Denise loved it so much.Not regular dancing, she liked all that weird stuff like square dancing and ballroom and anything that required learning from someone else.It got real old real quick being dragged to dancing classes.

"All I'd ask for is one slow dance," she said."That wouldn't be hard to do, and then everyone would think we were together then, and then we could leave afterwards so it wouldn't matter then anyways."She got all that out in one breath.Didn't she say something about being able to hold her breath for a while?

"Justin," she said softly. "I'm not going to threaten you with bodily harm.I'm asking you as a favor to a friend if you will take me.All it's going to be is dinner with Cheryl and Tyler, and then hang at the Prom long enough to make Kyle and Haille spitting with rage."

I could not believe what I was going to say."Okay," I said."One dance.I promise to smile for the pictures, and be so disgustingly sweet to you it'll make the enemy crazed with jealousy."She grinned now."But you have to promise to actually help me this week and find this Tillman guy."

"Deal!" she said firmly."I just can't help today."I glared at her."I have to go see Dr. Lee," she protested."I need some more Tryptophan, and he's doing a favor for me."

"A favor?"This was interesting.

She looked a little embarrassed."I'm getting a problem taken care of for the next few weeks," she said.I raised an eyebrow.What problem?She pointed to her neck."I want to wear my hair up for Prom," she said as an explanation.Oh yeah, that.She told me she could remove the barcode but it would come back.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked.We had heard the twins come through the back a minute before, and neither of us wanted them to overhear this kind of conversation.

"Dip your neck in acid and then ask," she replied, and then shrugged."I want Saturday to be special, so I'm going to do it and have three weeks of freedom."I guess having that off of your neck would be a kind of freedom.She wouldn't have to be careful to keep it hidden for almost a month.

"What about after?" I asked.She'd been so busy the last week doing Prom stuff I had hardly seen her.It may sound a little weird, but I missed her.We were good friends, and when you go from being together all the time to not even a nocturnal visit, it feels strange.

"I have to have dinner with mom and Kayla," she said, "but I'll come back after."She grinned."Unless you need sleep or something," she continued in a playfully mocking tone.

"Jhon?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out before I change my mind."

She laughed, and jumped up, grabbing her backpack.She paused for a moment, and then gave me a hug."Thank you," she said."I promise you'll have a good time."She bounded out of the den with a cheerful "Bye Mr. Carter," to my dad who had walked in at that moment.

He just looked at me.He'd just heard a pretty girl promise me a good time.I guess I deserved a weird look."It's not like that," I explained."Jhondie's Prom date got back with his girlfriend and dumped Jhondie so she asked me to take her there."

He looked thoughtful for a minute."If I'm not mistaken, didn't it take Denise two weeks to get you to go to your own?"

"That was different," I protested."Jhondie's my friend, not my girlfriend, and she wants to get her ex-date back by showing up with someone better."

Dad grinned.Sometimes it sucked to have a father that was more of a friend than a parent."So, she thinks you're better, huh?"

"College guys are automatically better than high school guys," I replied, trying to be sound superior.He gave me a yeah, right look."Seriously.We're just going to make an appearance, and then go hang somewhere."

"Somewhere like?" he questioned.

"Like maybe we'll go out to the old pier," I said."The dance is at a hotel in Santa Monica, so we'll just hang out there, or…I don't know, just friends stuff."I could feel myself blushing.It's a little harder on me to see, but I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

Dad laughed."OK, just friends sort of stuff."He wandered off, still snickering.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

Jhondie 

"Are you alright Jhondie?" Dr. Lee asked me as I sat in the chair.I felt sick.This was going to hurt, I already knew it, and it was just a matter of going through with it.

"I'm fine," I replied.I could hear his daughter preparing the solution.There was a strong acid that would burn the skin, and then a device rather like a belt sander that would scrape off the skin.Bye-bye barcode.For a month at least.Could someone tell me again why I was doing this?Oh yeah, I wanted to look good for Prom.Weird.I wasn't thinking about making Kyle jealous.I wanted to look pretty for Justin.I needed to pound my head against something hard.

"You seem to know that this is going to be painful," he commented.I knew what he was wondering.I wasn't ready to explain the reappearing tattoo thing.

"I had one in another place before," I replied.I smiled weakly."I got real messed up when I was younger."That was the truth."This is the last link to my past, and I would like it to be gone," I explained.He nodded, understanding the need to rid yourself of demons.Maybe he would be able to.Mine would wait for me.

I felt like screaming when I felt Lu Chi rub the alcohol swab across my neck.Dr. Lee could tell I looked like I was about to pass out.Well, I wanted to throw up, but that would have to wait.

"Does your mother know?" he asked.Normally he wouldn't pry, but he knew that keeping me talking would help to distract me.

"No," I replied."It's going to be a big surprise.My sister doesn't know I have it, but my mom is going to be glad to see it gone."She was the first time I had it removed.She wasn't so much when it came back.I've had it removed twice.The first time was to see if it really would come back and the second was when I saw some guy that looked like Lydecker a couple of years ago.It wasn't really him, but I was still freaked.

"So," I said."Do you have a big family?"I hissed suddenly as the first drops of acid touched my skin.Oh yeah, this was as bad as I remembered.I gritted my teeth, and looked at him.

"I have two younger brothers," he replied, keeping eye contact."My family was wealthy enough to afford the fees to have extra children.We are all doctors in China.One of my brothers has a son, but my other one has not been able to have a child with his wife.They talk of adopting one.He is much younger than me though.There is plenty of time for him."

Lu Chi was very efficient, but it felt like it was taking forever.I didn't know if they could smell my skin melting, or hear it bubbling, but I could.My stomach was rolling.And this wasn't the part that hurt.I heard the whine start and broke off conversation with Dr. Lee.I had my head in my arms, and couldn't help the tears of pain when she touched that thing to my neck.

I whimpered, biting my lower lip hard.Suck it up solider, I ordered myself.This isn't as bad as napalm.Almost, but not as bad.You dealt with that without crying.Of course crying then would have caused a worse punishment.Screw it, this hurt like hell.

Then she was done and putting an ice pack on my burning skin.I thanked her, and she gave me a damp towel to wipe my face.I was embarrassed, but it was over.In an odd way I felt like I had lost ten pounds or something.If anyone from Manticore saw me, they would have no idea as to who I was.How cool is that?

We made small talk for a bit while Lu Chi made sure my neck was going to be all right.I didn't have the heart to tell her that the chances of infection were about zero with me.Still, it gave me some time to calm down a little.I said my good-byes and went home.

I managed to get three feet into my house before mom accosted me.Luckily Kayla was upstairs doing her homework.We'd both gotten a little behind when Dad died, but I'd caught up in a day or so.She was so jealous, but how could I tell her that I had extra seven or so hours to work that she used to sleep?

"Why were you crying?" she demanded the minute I walked in.How she had managed to see everything on my face from across the room, I'll never know.I think it's a mom thing."Did something happen at school today?" she asked.She knew about Kyle and everything already.

"I'm fine," I said."I ended up telling everyone that I was in on Kyle's game and I was planning on going with this college guy all the time."

Mom smiled."Justin?"

I nodded."I talked to him after school and he said he would go so all is well for this weekend."I could tell mom was relieved.She didn't like Kyle at all.I was starting to realize that I didn't like him either.I mean, I hadn't really liked him before all this happened.I agreed to go with him a few days before dad was killed.Maybe I'd matured since then, but going out with the real cool guy in school just didn't mean anything to me anymore.I already knew I was going to have a better time with Justin even if all we did was hang out.

"That doesn't tell me why you were crying," she pointed out.I glanced up the stairs to make sure Kayla wasn't coming down.Then I turned around and lifted my hair so she could see my neck.It was still red and tender, but it was bare.I heard her gasp with surprise.

"I was crying because it hurts like hell to have that thing removed," I replied."I saw this really cool way to wear my hair, and it just wouldn't look good with a barcode."I dropped my hair and turned back to her.She really was shocked that I'd done it."Looks like I get to spend my graduation as a real person," I said with a smile.

"You're always a real person," she said to me very seriously.

I shrugged.My views on this topic always upset her.A real person didn't have a tracking system attached to them.That's what scientists do to animals that they're doing research on.Jhondie Katherine Harris was a real person, but she was sheltered in a body that belonged to Manticore.Well, as long as I had use for this body, it wasn't going back to Manticore.

Mom went back to making dinner."So tell me how you want your hair done," she said.I grinned and we started talking about Prom and hair and nails and everything else that would be important that night.


	3. Discovery

Justin

Justin

It was almost midnight when I heard my window open.I had taken a nap earlier on a hunch she would show up late.I was right.It was funny how I was getting so used to having her there at night.I never really liked having people in my room.Denise used to complain that I had to have something hidden in there. At first she joked about dead bodies.Later she accused me of cheating, and the evidence was in my room, and that's why she couldn't go in there.We had a bad fight about it, and I ended up having to get my bedroom door fixed after she tried to claw it down.

Jhondie was different.Maybe it was because she knew about my work.Maybe it was because my secrets were nothing compared to hers.Whatever the reason, I didn't mind her in there.She knew we had to be quiet so that Dad wouldn't hear, but as long as she had about half a second, she could move fast enough to hide.There wasn't any way I could explain away why she was in my room at midnight.Even if I told the truth…hell, if it was my son, I wouldn't believe that kind of story anyways.

"Hey," I said, glancing over my shoulder.She looked different.Then it hit me.Her hair was in a ponytail.I'd only seen it up once before.

"Hey," she said with a smile.I guess my saying yes had put her in a good mood.Nah.It was being able to put her hair up.

"Turn around," I ordered.Don't ask why, I just wanted to see her neck.From the amused / annoyed look she gave me, she knew my intentions.

"Just don't touch," she said, and turned around, dropping to one knee so that I could see her neck."It's still sore."Her neck was pink, like she had a light sunburn, but other than that it was smooth.She was wearing a loose shirt that was down a little on he shoulders and I could see the smooth lines of her neck gracefully twisting into her shoulders.Describing the view, her hair up, giving me a show of her neck, and part of her shoulders and back…I just can't describe it without using the word erotic.Jhondie really was a beautiful young woman.

"They did a good job," I said tightly.She got up, and I turned back to the computer quickly.I was glad she'd told me not to touch.If I had touched her neck I would have kissed it, and I had no idea why I had that urge.I mean, she was a friend.If it were one of my male friends, I wouldn't have wanted to touch them.Maybe it had just been a while.Yeah, that made sense.

"So what have you found?" she asked, pulling up my other chair.

"Not a thing," I replied, feeling like an idiot.After two weeks, we should have something on this guy.But it was like he didn't exist.I was vexed to say the least.

"I was thinking," Jhondie said.

"I thought I smelled smoke," I interrupted.She punched me lightly on the arm.

"I was thinking," she began again, more forcefully, "that maybe we have it a little wrong.A till is another name for a cash register, right?Maybe it's not Tillman but Till Man, as in the guy in charge of the money."

That was ridiculous.It was also the only option that we had left.I shrugged."It's worth a shot," I said.

"Scoot over," she ordered, and took control of my computer.Within a few minutes she was running through some police files.How did she learn to do that?I asked her.

"Oh, Dink gave me a few ideas on cracking security," she replied.She did a search under aliases and it came up empty.Thought it would.

"When did you talk to Dink?" I asked.She was always with me when we went to Dink's place, and I couldn't remember her talking to him about security.I was still having a hard time believing that he would tell any of his secrets to anyone.

"I went to Fiesta's with him a few nights ago," she said absently.She was trying to get into another system to do a search.

"You and him had a date?" I asked, unable to keep the horror out of my voice.

She looked at me. I suddenly felt like an idiot."No," she replied in a tone that let me know I was acting like an idiot."We talk.I make him look good and he tells me neat hacking tricks."Her look added the words "you idiot" to the end of her sentence."Are you jealous?" she asked.

"No," I immediately denied.I was.Why?Who the hell knew?I needed sleep.

She looked at me weird for a second longer and then went back to the computer."What are you doing now?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Looking through registries," she replied."Maybe Till Man is a thing."She shrugged."It's worth a shot at least."She let the search run.

I was thinking we were going to have to give up on this one.I hated to say it, but this case was one dead end after another.The computer beeped.It had stopped on a record.The Till Man.It was a ship.I'll be damned.

Jhondie

I acted all smug when we got the hit, but to tell the truth, I was as shocked as Justin.I was just thinking that we were going to have to give up on the case, which was really starting to piss me off, but then the computer beeped.It hit on a ship registry.I had been right!This was just too cool.I was getting a little sick of Justin being right all the time with leads and just smirking and saying it was journalistic instinct.Maybe this was a little Manticore instinct.

Whatever.It worked.Maybe Lake went to The Till Man to make his payoff.He had a lousy memory.He had to write down the name of the ship of course.That made total sense now.So now we just had to figure out what was on the ship and where it was being taken.Maybe it was a drug pickup or something like that.

"Ships have to have their routes cleared, right?" I asked.

Justin nodded."Yeah, the cops won't allow anyone near a dock unless authorized.Can you tap into Coastal Law Enforcement and find out where they're claiming to be going?"

I started trying the hack, but I wasn't familiar with their security.You have to be real careful not to catch a tracer, and I couldn't find a path that I could be sure was real.I needed some help from a higher authority.I grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Justin asked.

"Dink," I replied, dialing.Justin looked irked.What was the deal with him?What was the deal with me liking him a little jealous?There wasn't anything for him to be jealous over anyways.Dink liked having me around in public.I'd seen some of his friend's girlfriends, and I don't mean to be vain, but I was da bomb compared to them.Of course I was engineered to be perfect, but they didn't know that.

He picked up on the first ring."Hey there," I said.Justin rolled his eyes.He was so cute.

"Jhondie," Dink said."Glad to hear from you!"I'll bet he was.

"I'm having a little problem," I told him."I can't get into Coastal files."

"Well," he said."You can bring your stuff to me and I'll see what I can do with it."

"Let me guess," I said flirtatiously.Justin was green!"Friday night.Fiesta's.I'll buy, and we can talk it over."

"You drive a hard bargain," he said with a grin in his voice, "but I think I can handle that."We said our goodbyes and hung up.Justin really looked irritated.

"So?" he snapped.Okay, now it was losing its cuteness.

"So, I'm taking him the stuff Friday and we're going to sort it out," I replied, letting my annoyance show.I couldn't help it from showing really.He was acting like such a jerk all of a sudden.

Before he could reply, and I knew from his expression his reply was going to be the start of an argument, I heard something in the hall.I help up my hand for silence.Someone was coming down the hall.I was under the bed before another heartbeat of time could pass.There was a knock on the door a second later.

"Come in," Justin said.He was sitting back at the computer with a document suddenly open like he was working on a report or something for school.

Mr. Carter poked his head in."Thought I heard you talking," he said to Justin.

"I was," Justin replied, and gestured to the phone."Had to talk to Dink about some stuff."

"Oh," his Dad replied."You alright son?Not like you to be up this late when you have to take the twins to school."

Justin shrugged."Just have some work to do and stuff."

"And stuff?"Mr. Carter sounded a little skeptical."You're not worried about taking Jhondie to her Prom are you?"

"No, Dad," Justin said, sounding a little annoyed."We're going to have a good time.We're friends," he said pointedly."We always have a good time together."

"Uh, huh.But Prom IS supposed to be special, especially for a young woman."

Justin sighed."That's the line you used to get me to take Denise."

"True," Mr. Carter said."But you didn't have to be talked into this.You really like this girl don't you?"

Anyone else wouldn't have been able to tell in the dim light, but I could see the back of Justin's neck flush."Of course I do," he replied."I wouldn't be a friend with someone I didn't like."

"You know what I mean."

"Dad!"This was obviously not a subject he wanted discussed knowing I could hear every word.Umm…was his dad hitting a nerve there?I knew Denise was his insane ex.Justin's dad made him take her to their Senior Prom?All I had to do was ask, and he agreed on his own.I knew he liked me, but did he like me like me?Wow.

"Goodnight son," Mr. Carter said, and left.I heard him going back down the hall, and waited until he was in his room before I came out from under the bed.Justin looked embarrassed.

"Parents," he said as a way to explain.I smiled.

"Yeah, my mom bugs me the same way about you."I shrugged."Parents.You try to explain, but…"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Well, I should get going," I said.I was feeling a little awkward.I couldn't stop wondering if his dad was more right than Justin was admitting.And why didn't I know which way I would prefer it to be?

I went to the window."Jhondie," Justin called out.I paused.He grabbed some papers off of the desk and brought them to me."You may want to take these to Dink."I blushed.That would have been dumb to leave everything here.

I put the papers in my backpack.Justin was still standing there."I'm sorry I got all weird on you earlier about Dink," he suddenly said."Chalk it up to a lack of sleep?"He sounded cute again.

"You're forgiven as long as you promise to get some sleep so you won't be a jerk Saturday," I replied.He gave me an embarrassed little half smile.I had never noticed before how his smile touched his dark blue eyes, making them seem so much brighter.Maybe I needed some sleep too.

"I'll be the perfect pretend boyfriend Saturday," he said."100% jerk free, guaranteed."

I'm not sure why, but I hugged him."I really appreciate you going with me," I said, and then kissed him on the cheek.I went to pull back, and realized that his arms were around my back.There was an intensity I'd never seen in him before.My heart started to pound.

"Anything for you," he said softly.I couldn't breathe.Was he about to kiss me?Why did I want him to so much all of a sudden?

We both stepped away from each other suddenly.That was just too much."I'll see you Saturday," I said quickly, and crawled out the window.Home was good.Home was safe.Saturday was just four days away.I figured a four-day separation would be the opposite of a bad thing at that moment.


	4. Getting Ready

Justin

Justin

Want to hear something funny?Here are Southern California ethics in simplicity.You have to stand in line for hours for gas.Fresh fruit requires a fistfight with an old lady to get.Milk is nine dollars a gallon, coffee five bucks a cup.There's a place to rent a tux roughly every fifty feet.It doesn't matter how you are, only how you look.I love California.Maybe it has to do with a long proud tradition of starving yourself to look good on the silver screen.Who cares if you have enough food?You must look good.It worked to my benefit though.LA might be the only city left in the US where you could get a date to Prom on Monday, and still be able to get a tux.

I wanted to look good tonight.I was going to be the perfect pretend boyfriend.I knew Jhondie was still upset over being embarrassed at school, and she was going to show all of them that she had something better.I knew some college guys would be humiliated to show up at a high school Prom, but with someone like Jhondie on my arm, it really didn't matter where we were.She was not the average teen.I liked that.

I actually had not seen Jhondie since Tuesday night.We'd both been pretty busy.I had a final this week (no more biology, there is a God!) and she had a bunch of things to do.She referred to them as girl things.I asked no further questions.That was a realm no man returned from.She did meet with Dink Friday.He said that he would have something today, and would page me on my brand new pager once he got something concrete.

I still felt a little weird about her going out with him, but I could deal with it.I had been acting rather possessive over her, even though I knew in my head I had no right to be.To tell the truth, I was glad when that guy dumped her.It was too weird.We were not dating.I thought she was attractive, yes, but she didn't think of me like that at all.Still, there was no way she could say tonight I didn't look good.

My cousin Marta lived with us for a few years when I was a little kid.I ended up with her room later, and I swear that's the only reason I had a full-length mirror on the back of my door.I wasn't all that sure why I was staring into it, wondering if Jhondie really was going to like me.Something had happened Tuesday night, but I wasn't sure what or why.I had come within an inch of kissing her, and I had no idea why.It was the same reason I wanted her to look at me and like what she saw when I picked her up.

I had just gotten out of the shower a few minutes before as I stood there in my socks and black silk boxers, my wet hair slicked back.The shorts were a gift from Denise for our Prom.I had told her I wasn't wearing that crap, and refused no matter how hard she pouted, screamed, or threatened.I had hoped that fight would make her decide not to go, but no luck.Now I was wearing them for Jhondie, and she wasn't even going to see me in them.Well, not unless things took a very weird turn.

I studied my reflection for a few minutes.I was an interesting mix of my Anglo-Mexican heritage.For the most part I looked like my dad, with his features and dark blue eyes.I got my six feet of height from him as well.Most of Mom's family was short.My complexion was an interesting mix.It wasn't quite dark enough for people to immediately think I was Hispanic, but I was far from pale.I looked like I had a constant golden tan.I blended well in California.My thick black hair was definitely from my mother though.Tall, broad-shouldered, well-toned muscles.She'd known guys that were designed to be physically perfect.Well, for a norm, I thought I could compete.As long as none of the genetically perfect showed up, that is.

Getting dressed was quick.My hair is useless.It does as it wishes.I thought that night it decided to have mercy on me.Undershirt, pants, shirt, that stupid little purple bowtie.Jhondie told me her dress was dark purple.I knew I was required to match it.Why couldn't she have worn black or white?Ah well, cummerbund and shoes.The jacket was across my bed.I walked out of my room, and of course everyone was waiting in the living room downstairs.

"You look kinda okay," Brittany said.It was actually her highest compliment for her big brother.

Dad grinned.He didn't have a camera.I'd warned him that I would self-destruct if I saw one."Just friends, right?" he said, teasing me.Sometimes, I could swear he could read my thoughts.I put my jacket on, and he attached the boutonniere.What was that for?Really?Who decreed that men needed to wear a flower on their jacket?He stepped back and handed me Jhondie's corsage.As luck would have it, Dad had started to date a florist a couple of weeks ago.She was pretty cool so far, but she had really decided to suck up to the kids, and go all out for a last-minute request.Jhondie was going to love this.

"Okay," I said."Wish me luck while I take MY FRIEND out."

They all laughed, and I left.I went to the Harris', and Mrs. Harris greeted me."They've been up there all day," she warned.Oh God.I liked Jhondie the way she was.She wore very little makeup, and usually wore her hair loose.She looked good like that.The only time I'd seen her in a dress was her dad's funeral.She was a jeans kind of girl.I was having a hard time imagining her any other way.

"I'm so glad she's going with you," Mrs. Harris said. "I have a feeling that she'll have a much better time with you."She sighed a little."And I know you won't drink and drive."

I smiled."We always have a good time," I replied."And I will not be drinking at all tonight.I promise."Of course, if I saw someone try to drive drunk, I would have a problem with that, and I could guarantee they would have a problem finding their keys.Two hands and a flashlight might be needed.I do not tolerate drinking and driving.Not after what happened to my mother.

Kayla appeared at the top of the stairs.She was giggling and making fake trumpeting sounds."Quit it!" I heard Jhondie say, slightly amused, a little irritated.I looked up there and released my most charming, sweetest grin in my repertoire.The absolutely irresistible one.That was when she…she…um, whoa…there she was…holy…she was…she was…she was standing there, and…and…and…Holy Mother of God.JHONDIE?

Jhondie

I'd spent all day getting read for Prom.I mean literally all day long.I knew how I was going to wear my hair, and I had my makeup picked out, but there were tons of other things that girls are required to do.I had no idea why I was so nervous.It was just Justin.We'd gone out a million times.Well, this time I knew it was going to have nothing to do with business.This was going to be all fun all night long.Fun with Justin.All night long.Was it hot in here or just me?

My dress was absolutely beautiful.Justin had wanted to see it so he could get the stuff for his tux that matched, but I wanted to surprise him.I usually wore jeans around him, and I wanted him to see me in the dress when he saw it.It was dark purple with iridescent sequins and small rhinestones making up spaghetti straps.The top was straight cut across my chest.I felt a little weird in the strapless bra that pushed me up, and left me feeling a little exposed.Nothing too much, but I wasn't used to dressing like that.There was a lovely beadwork fringe around the top.The same sequins and rhinestones as on the straps were on the dress to form butterflies that ran down the left side of the dress in a meandering pattern to the split that started at the knee.The butterflies ran down either side of the split to the beadwork at the hem that matched the top of the dress.It was beautiful.

I'm so glad Justin couldn't see me while I was getting ready.At one point I had a green mask on my face to exfoliate, my nails were in a gel solution to harden them, my hair was in curlers, and I had tissue between my toes so that I was walking like a penguin.Why was I painting my toenails?Justin was not going to be seeing my feet anyways.Probably for the same reason I had lacy underwear that was the same purple as my dress.I had no intention of letting him see my drawers, but it was nice to have them anyways.

After hours of effort, and the help/hindrance of a bouncing little sister that was almost as excited as I was, I was ready.My light brown hair was piled high in a mass of ringlets, a few falling becomingly around my face.I had some blonde highlights from the sun that glinted around my head.Kayla had done a great job arranging them to work just right.It had been a very long time since I'd seen my hair up like this.My nails were painted a shimmery purple.Kayla had been shocked that I could paint my right hand, but I couldn't exactly tell her that all X-5's were ambidextrous.I said I learned how from my fashion magazines.I'd taken forever with my makeup, but it was worth the effort.I hoped Justin would think so too.

I heard the doorbell, and my heart started pounding.It was just the excitement of nailing Kyle and Haille.Justin was an everyday thing.I put my shoes on while Mom got the door, and a minute later, I stood up, ready to go.Kayla ran out the door and started to make trumpeting sounds to announce me.

"Quit it!" I called out to her, embarrassed enough as it was.I went to the head of the stairs, and there he was at the foot.Was that Justin?That smile alone nearly had me turn into a puddle and ooze down the stairs.This was not the same guy I'd lain with on a dirty floor for hours with waiting to get an incriminating picture.It was a good thing he didn't smile at me like that Tuesday night.I would have thrown him on the floor and had my way with him.Oh my God, did he think I looked good enough?

Self-doubt fled as I watched him watch me glide down the stairs.That killer grin slid off of his face, and was replaced with one of absolute awe.When a guy who looked as good as he did starts staring at you like you were Venus descending from on high, your self-confidence picks up dramatically.I stopped right in front of him.He still looked shocked at seeing me.

"Hi," I said softly.His jaw moved a little as his eyes raked over me from head to toe.

"Hey," he finally said.I could see the admiration in his eyes.I knew he admired my abilities and intelligence, but it was nice to see his appreciation for my looks.Wow, he mouthed to me.We both took a deep breath and laughed a little.

"Well you clean up pretty decent," I teased.

He gave me a look of mock confusion."Is Jhondie going to be down soon?" he asked."We still need to meet Cheryl and Tyler at the restaurant.Are you joining us?"

We both laughed.He smiled at me again, his blue eyes lighting up with pleasure.There was that melting feeling again.Yeah, I was the real tough soldier.It might be phony sentimentality, but it sure felt good."You are beautiful," he said softly.I blushed.

"Corsage!" Mom almost sang out.I knew this was a tough night on her.She said once she was looking forward to taking pictures of me while Dad gave my date a behave-with-my-daughter talk.This was the first important event that we were going to have to go through without him.Mom was an amazing woman to be that strong to seem like nothing was wrong.She didn't want to spoil this night for me in the slightest.

Justin glanced down at the plastic box in his hand like he's forgotten all about it.He let out a nervous little laugh and opened it.It was an absolutely beautiful wrist corsage with dark red roses and ribbon that matched my dress.I looked up at him with surprise.How did he get this done on such short notice?He grinned."I have contacts," he said.

He took it out of the box and slipped it onto my left wrist.Our eyes met, and my breath caught.It was like a few nights ago all over again.There was a sudden softness in his gaze, and I knew in about two seconds I was going to know what it felt like to have his lips against mine.One one thousand…two one-thou…a bright blue flash startled us both.We jumped apart a little, and I started breathing again.Both Mom and Kayla had a camera.We were trapped until they got bored or ran out of film.

We let them have their way for about fifteen minutes.That was all I could stand.I finally pointed out that we had dinner reservations, and Cheryl and Tyler were waiting for us.Mom reluctantly let us go, snapping pictures of Justin opening the car door for me.We drove off, and I had to laugh.

"I swear," I said with a laugh."A woman could be having a baby, and if Mom was the photographer, she would be like, can we do this again?I need another angle.Let's get all of the doctors in the shot!"

Justin started to laugh too."My Mom loved taking pictures," he said."She had the ability to catch you at the most awkward moment possible."

We were both quiet for a minute.Justin came to a red light, and turned to me."You really do look incredible," he said with feeling.

"So do you," I said honestly.

"The perfect pretend boyfriend?" he joked.

"We'll have to see about that," I replied.

He shrugged."You got the experience with perfect males," he said.My eyebrows (plucked and shaped just that afternoon) rose in question."You know," he said, seeming a little uncomfortable, "I wasn't exactly engineered to be perfect."Justin was wondering if I liked the way he was?The way he looked?

I put my hand on his arm.He looked over at me, and I let my eyes travel over his entire body."Absolutely perfect," I said with a soft smile.His eyes lit up.

The light chose that moment to turn green, and we were off again.


	5. The Evening Begins

Justin

Justin

I was still having a hard time reconciling this exquisite creature next to me with the Jhondie I knew.I knew she was the same, but it was different.It was like we didn't have the past together that we did, and there wasn't that "just friends" restraint.Maybe I was just getting into the pretend boyfriend role, but tonight felt like it was going to be special.Damn, she was beautiful.Had she always looked like that?Was I blind?

We didn't talk much on the way to the restaurant.We kept sneaking glances at each other, and grinning when we got caught.We were getting a little silly, but it was fun.I couldn't remember the last time I went all out to make a night absolutely perfect for a girl.I thought it might have been when I was still trying to get Denise to sleep with me, but I wasn't sure. 

Still, I was going to be the perfect date that night.I even got out of the car and opened the door for her, and helped her out of the car.There were a couple of other people there that were dressed for Prom, and one girl in particular stared at Jhondie with bug-eyed shock.

"That's Michelle," Jhondie said softly."One of Haille's friends."I grinned.

"Sweetheart," I said loud enough for Michelle to hear, "I think they already went in."Jhondie grinned wickedly.I was in the game.I made sure I opened the door for her, and gave her adoring looks while Michelle was watching.

Cheryl and Tyler were waiting for us there.Jhondie had told me some stuff about them, and I knew Tyler was the kid that got hurt when Jhondie and I first met.He was tall and thin, and had a couple of small scars on his face.Jhondie said that he had cleaned up his act a great deal, and he seemed to genuinely care about Cheryl.It was nice to have another graduate there.He understood the whole, "I did the high school thing already" concept that I had.The girls were thrilled, and we were both there for them.

Dinner was rather pleasant.I was hoping that it was foreshadowing the whole night.Cheryl made a big announcement that when she went to NYU in the fall; Tyler really was going to go to New York with her.The economy was a little better back east; he was sure he could get a job while she was in school.He hadn't been planning on going with her three months ago, but things had changed.I guess being beat almost to death can make you re-evaluate your relationships.He seemed to have a better grasp on what was important.Good for him.

The restaurant wasn't far from the hotel where Prom was being held.We were near the beach, and I asked Jhondie if she wanted to go for or a walk on the sand before going to the dance.The sun had set, but the sky was still the blue-purple of twilight.I wasn't sure why, but it would nice to have some time alone with her before I had to share her with the rest of the world.

She looked at me regretfully."I'd get windblown," she said with a sigh.Her eyes met mine."But I'd love to later."I suddenly felt as nervous as a kid on his first date.Things were changing.I didn't want to say it, but they were.Where it was going, I didn't know, but it was going there definitely.

Jhondie

Justin was acting so perfect.I knew it was just an act, but it was like he wanted me to have the perfect night.I felt a little like Cinderella.We'd seen Michelle at the restaurant, and I saw her make on her cell phone.The rumor mill was going to be in full force by the time we got to the hotel.I was a little scared to go to Prom, and Justin could tell.He asked me if I wanted to take a walk on the beach with him.I wanted to, but I would get all windblown and sand covered.Truthfully, it wasn't avoiding the Prom that I wanted to do with a walk.It would be nice to just be with him.I said I'd love to go later, and his eyes lit up like I'd given him a million dollars or something.

Justin could tell I was nervous to go into the hotel."You've faced down worse enemies," he teased gently.

"I feel like I'm back doing live munitions drills," I replied.It's that deep-down, pit of the stomach dread that I was feeling.He got out of the car, and opened my door, holding out his hand.I let him help me out, and we stood there for a moment, our hands intertwined.

"We can leave right now," he said softly."You've been seen by the enemy.You can say that I whisked you off to some romantic little hotel suite somewhere."I suddenly wished he were whisking me away.He wasn't letting go of my hand.There was that intensity again that had been there more and more lately.I stepped towards him, telling myself it was so he could close the car door, but now we were just inches apart.It was going to happen, and I knew I was going to let it.My heart was pounding, and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to kiss me, but there was no force on earth that was going to stop it.

"JHONDIE!" a girl squealed.I'd forgotten the force of screechy-girl power.We stepped back from each other, the moment broken.

"Hi Lisa!" I said brightly.She was a friend.Not close, but we would sit together in class and lunch and stuff.She'd suggested my hairstyle for Prom.Her eyes swept Justin, and I felt a tingle of jealousy.She better not even think about…what the hell was the matter with me?

"Justin, this is a friend of mine, Lisa and her boyfriend Eric," I introduced."Lisa, this is my," time to go for broke, "boyfriend Justin."

Justin smiled."Nice to meet you both," he said.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Lisa chirped.She couldn't wait to see Haille crushed.She didn't know the truth, but she didn't like Haille's little clique either."Let's go!"She grabbed Eric's hand and started dragging him off.

Justin's arm encircled my waist."Ready?" he asked.I nodded.I was ready as I'd ever be.


	6. Prom

Jhondie

Jhondie

Going into the hall where the dance was being held was like entering another world.They were the people I'd known for years, but now they were different somehow.There was almost a magical quality to the air tonight.Maybe it was being dressed up like this, maybe it was the ocean, or maybe it was having Justin there, but there was a sparkle to the atmosphere I never expected in a high school setting.Even Lisa shut up for a moment to take in the setting.

Everyone instinctively knew the proper timeline for Prom.First dinner.Then you went to the dance, staked out a table with your friends, all the girls went to the bathroom together, and then you did the pictures when the girls got back.Cheryl was already at a table with a couple of my friends.She spotted us, and waved at me to come over.I glanced at Justin and he smiled encouragingly.I needed that.

There was a main aisle in the center that went to the dance floor, and tables were on either side of it.Cheryl was a little over midway down.As we started to go down the aisle, there were Kyle and Haille.They were sitting at a table, and she was not looking happy.Oh, I could have done the Happy Dance right then and there.I nodded slightly towards them, and Justin caught it.His smile turned mischievous.

"Okay Jhondie my love," he said as we strolled slowly past them."I'm glad you talked me into coming.Happy now?"

I smiled sweetly."I told you we would have a good time," I replied."And we'll have a better time later," I continued, my voice full of meaning.I didn't spare a glance at Haille as we went to the table. 

We sat down, and then I looked over at them.Haille was getting up, part of her entourage with her, and heading off towards the bathrooms.Cheryl was grinning at me in triumph."She's so angry about Kyle," Cheryl said.My other friends nodded.

"Yeah," Lisa said."She never suspected for a minute Kyle was playing with her to make her come running like a whipped puppy."She grinned at me."Looks like you traded up anyways."

I shrugged."Cheerleaders aren't known for intelligence anyways," I said.

Cheryl jumped up."The ladies need to freshen up for pictures," she announced.

"What is it with women going to the bathrooms in groups?" Tyler complained.

"It's all on the X chromosome," Justin replied."It's right next to the three hundred pound purse gene."The other males laughed.

"Like any of you complain when we come back more beautiful," Lisa said.She grabbed me and Cheryl and we all trooped off to the bathroom, complimenting each other's dresses and hair.Lisa was in love with the butterflies on my dress.Tonight was going far better than I could have ever hoped, and I had a feeling it was going to get better and better.I was looking forward to the walk on the beach later tonight.

We went into the ladies room.There was a small entryway, with a sitting room off to one side, and the door to the bathroom on the other.Haille and her orbiting fellow bubbleheads were packed into the sitting room.They didn't see us come in.

"He's her cousin or brother or something," Michelle was saying.Haille sniffed."There's no way he's really her date.He's way too hot for someone like her.I bet if you flirted with him, he'd be all over you."

The three of us gave each other looks of disgust over their words, and went into the bathroom.There were several other girls in there fixing their hair and makeup.My hair was still in good shape.It had enough hairspray in it to form a solid wall.It was going to take a bulldozer to move it.I needed to fix my eyeliner and lipstick though.My repairs weren't bad in comparison.Kate had nearly an entire beauty salon she was pulling out from her purse.

I was checking my teeth to make sure there wasn't any food stuck or lipstick on them when Haille came in.Our eyes met, and there was a sudden silence.It was like a gunfight in an old Western movie.Her nose went into the air and she strode to the mirror.Her eyeliner and mascara had run giving her raccoon eyes.I knew I should feel bad for her in some way.After all, it was Kyle who was the jerk, but she was the one who told him she wanted to go with him when she couldn't get another date.If she was miserable, she was going to make him just as miserable.That was fine by me.

I was walking past them when Michelle put out her foot to trip me.I saw that one coming.Pitiful really.Not to mention useless on someone like me.I let my foot skate past hers so that my shin hit her calf and then swept my leg up just a little.She had put her weight on that front foot, and was knocked off balance.She was wearing this extremely tight little black number, and there was no way she was going to regain her footing.She fell back, a loud ripping sound coming from the seam in the back of her dress.

I stopped, pretending to be horrified."Michelle!" I cried."Oh dear, there went that lovely dress.Next time get it the right size okay sweetie?"Several other girls laughed.Haille glared at me, and then her hand flashed up.

I caught her hand an inch from my cheek.She had a ring on it that would have cut me, and she knew it too.I jerked her forward so that we were almost within kissing distance."Try that again, and you'll spend the rest of your life minus one hand," I growled, and then pushed her back.She hit the counter.There was some water on it, and wet the rear of her light pink dress.She jumped up with a squeal.It looked like she had an accident.

I strode out of the bathroom like a triumphant general.The night was getting better and better.

Justin

Jhondie had this feline look to her when she came back.I knew what that meant all to well.She only looked like that when she really messed someone up who deserved it.I didn't want to ask, but that stupid little reporter in my head was going to want to know.She sat back down, and the other two girls were giggling wildly.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Me?" she said with mock innocence."Why would you think I did anything?"

"Because I know you far too well," I replied.

"Haille got over-excited about Michelle's trip," Lisa said, and the girls laughed.I told the reporter I was going to strangle him if he asked another question.I didn't want to know what happened in the women's bathroom.That was a place of mystery that decent men should just pretend doesn't exist.

We did the picture thing.I had told Dad that if he displayed my Prom picture with Denise I would burn it.I wouldn't mind seeing this one of Jhondie and me together.We left where the pictures were being done.A slow song had started playing.I knew I had promised Jhondie only one dance, but that would be a bad boyfriend to sit for the rest of the night.I was about to ask her if she'd like to dance when my pager went off.I checked the number.Dink.Timing was just so not good tonight for us.

"I really need to call him back," I said to Jhondie apologetically."There's a phone right outside; I'll be back in just a minute, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a smile."But you're not weaseling out of a dance that easily."I laughed and went to the phone.

Dink answered on the first ring."This better be good," I said.I knew he was probably jealous that I was with Jhondie and not him, but such was life.

"My stuff is always good," he replied."Okay, The Till Man is a ship with a very erratic cruise route.Most ships have to come and go from the same dock, but this guy is all over the place."The bribe, I thought.The bribe was so that the ship could dock wherever it wanted."So here's the deal," Dink continued."I know where it is tonight, but I'm not going to know where it's going to be tomorrow.There's no log, and I have to be real careful not to break into Coastal too often.They get wind someone's there, and they'll lock up too tight for me to do other business."

"So where is it now?" I asked.Maybe we could stay just a little longer, and then check it out.No, that wasn't going to work.It was probably miles from here, and Jhondie deserved to have a night not messed up by Eye's Only.

"The Santa Monica Pier," he replied.So, it was like five minutes from here.The Pier had been a hotspot before the Pulse.It was like a carnival there year round.Now it was mostly locked off, but there was a place for boats.One building had been left open for some unspecified (translated nice bribe somewhere) purpose.There was a large gate blocking people from going up on it from the beach, but Jhondie could get around that.It wouldn't be an hour.She was going to kill me, but I had to ask.

"Thanks man," I said."I need to get Jhondie and check it out."I hung up and went back into the ballroom.She saw me come in and smiled.Got to go look at the ship.Death.Destruction.Mayhem.Stop thinking about how she would feel in your arms when you danced with her.Bad guys.Lots of bad guys.She was so beautiful.If she even looked the slightest bit upset, there was no way I was going to go.

I took Jhondie to the side and told her what was going on.She didn't look upset.That was strange."We'd be back in like half an hour, an hour at the latest," she said thoughtfully.I guess I looked pretty shocked."Hey," she said, "I've been doing a lot of work trying to figure this out too you know."

"So you don't mind?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

She shrugged."I got what I was after here," she replied.Her eyes met mine."But you still owe me a dance, and I am getting that tonight."

"We get something good, and I might even give you two," I teased.Before she could change her mind, I grabbed her hand and we took off.


	7. The Ship of Fools

Justin

Justin

There was a seven-foot high gate blocking off the pier.It edged out about three feet over the sides so you couldn't slip around it.The gate was locked from the inside.Interesting.You would have to have a boat to get in.I was starting to wish I had a camera with me, and it wasn't just because of what Jhondie had to do to get over the fence.The fence itself wasn't a problem in the slightest to Jhondie.

"Don't you dare look," she joked, and hiked her dress up to almost her waist.Another inch and I would have been able to tell if she was dressed in the same color from the skin out.The view of her long legs was distracting enough as it was.I looked down when she ran about five feet, and then leaped high in the air.She cleared the fence easily, landing lightly.It never ceased to amaze me when she jumped like that.

I had a pocketknife with me, and she used it to pick the lock in about ten seconds.The gate swung open and she smiled.This was why I was pretty sure we could be back in an hour.She'd taken a ten minute pry job for me and turned it into a ten second jump.I bet Eye's Only wished he had a genetically engineered partner to get him over the rough spots.Especially one with legs like that.Keep to the mission.She pulled her dress back down.There is a God.

We crept down the pier, Jhondie leading the way.There wasn't much light at all, and I could barely see.Jhondie could see just fine though.The place seemed deserted, but we were still being careful.I knew Jhondie would see or hear someone long before they could see or hear us, but caution was still required.We were almost to the end when I got the first whiff of a strange smell.Jhondie glanced back at me, her nose wrinkled in disgust.I pinched my nose to let her know I could smell it too.I hoped a human did not make that smell.He would need to get to a doctor immediately.Yuck!

There were some lights on in the building at the end.It used to be the administrative offices for the pier when decent people could come out there and have fun, but I guess good old corruption wins out over decent people.No, not always.I was still out there, and so was Jhondie.We might not ever change the world, but we could change a little bit of it.We came up to it close.I couldn't hear anything, but Jhondie cocked her head slightly like she was listening to something.

"Money being exchanged," she whispered."A lot more than a thousand dollars.Fifteen thousand dollars."Someone had gotten pricey on them."Only two people on the boat right now."She glanced up at me and grinned.I grinned back, challenge taken.Hell, we were out there, and the two of us could take out two of anyone else if need be.There was something on that ship worth fifteen grand just to ship it.I wanted to know what it was.

We snuck down to the boat.I waited while Jhondie scanned it, looking for signs of movement.The deck was dimly lit, but that weird smell was stronger.It had to be coming from the boat.Maybe it was a floating meth lab.They used heavy chemicals to make that stuff.I almost felt sorry for the crew.

The ladder from the pier to the deck was still in place.Jhondie wanted me to climb down while she jumped, but we needed to make as little noise as possible.My grandfather's favorite expression was "just because you have a sledgehammer doesn't mean you need to swat flies with it".I never understood that until I met Jhondie.It's amazing how hanging out with Supergirl can change your outlook on things.

Everything was still very quiet.Smelly, but quiet.Jhondie made a hand gesture that I was proud to recognize.She had been teaching me the hand signals they used at Manticore.I knew she didn't like thinking about what she had been taught, but knowing how to communicate without talking was very helpful.I was catching on fast.She said that it was possible to nearly have a full conversation with just hand gestures.I wasn't quite up to that speed, but I was getting close I thought.

We went into the pilothouse first.There were some maps there with a route laid out.They'd go twenty miles out and come back to shore in a wide circle.Yeah, every legitimate shipper needed to hit international water to do their business.There wasn't much else in the pilothouse, so we started to do some more exploring.

Jhondie

The stench was hideous.I was hoping that it wouldn't stick to me.Yuck!If it did, there was no way I was going back into Prom, not with Haille ready to attack.I wondered if her dress had dried.Maybe I was just more sensitive to the smell.Justin didn't like it, but he wasn't gagging.If it did stick then we'd just have to…well, end up spending the rest of the evening together.Alone.Get your head back into the mission soldier.

The ship wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either.I didn't want to run into the crew.It would be best if we managed to get through this without detection.It wasn't that I was worried if I could take them out physically; I was worried they might have guns.Men are funny in that if they're armed, and it's just a girl, they typically won't shoot.If they see another man, they will.I could probably dodge a gun, but Justin couldn't.

We went below and were slipping down a hall when we heard voices.Two men were describing their exploits with some girls in LA.Yeah, right, like they could get a girl to do that.Well, maybe if she was the paid variety…but her sister as well?Men.They were coming closer though.

I grabbed the knife and picked the lock of the door next to me.It had a little plaque on the front that read "Private".That was usually a good place to look.I had the door open in a few seconds, and we slipped in quietly.A minute later the two men passed, making me blush with their descriptions of what the girls were doing back to them.Did men really like that?No, I wasn't even going to think of Justin in that way.We had work to do.

There was a computer in the room, and Justin was sitting there.He turned the monitor on, and there was a computerized camera system throughout the whole ship.That was bad.It was going to be harder to sneak around if we were being filmed.We started to use it to look around the ship though.There had to be something on this boat that was worth some serious cash.Ooo, they had Oreos in the galley.Yum.

Justin found the cargo hold cameras.It looked like there were giant pressure cookers down there.On one side there was something else…but the vats were blocking it so that I couldn't see.I was willing to bet that whatever it was, that was the thing that was so valuable.Justin moved the camera, and a closet of some kind was open.There were some crates in there, and I could see the label on one.Sulfuric Acid.What did they need that for?

"What are they doing down there?" I muttered.

"Only one way to find out," he whispered back.

I leaned over the computer, and did some minor reprogramming on the cameras.The hall to the cargo hold and the cargo hold itself were put on a displayed loop.There were some blank CD's next to the computer, and I popped one in to start recording the real footage.That way we would have proof that the stuff was on the ship for the boss to display on his next hack.

"Ready?" Justin asked.

"Let's do it."


	8. Fireworks

Justin

Justin

After checking out the boat on camera, finding our way down to the cargo hold was easier.Under the acrid smell there was another one forming, a gaggingly sweet smell.It was making my stomach turn worse than the other one.Jhondie was turning green.Her sense of smell was much better than mine, and I knew she must have been dying from the smell.I was glad that Dad had made me take a couple of handkerchiefs in my jacket.I gave Jhondie one, and used the other around my face to block out some of the smell.It made it almost tolerable.She flashed me a thank-you smile as she tied hers on.

We made it to the entrance to the hold when the ship suddenly lurched, knocking me into a wall.Jhondie managed to stay on her feet, but we both could feel what was going on.The boat was moving.Our eyes met, and we both had the same arguments run through our heads.Stay or go?There was still time to get back to the dock.Maybe.We were here already.There were only three of them, and the trip was twenty miles.It wouldn't be more than a few hours.There were places to hide.Without even speaking we reached the decision.Jhondie checked for a security system, and then started picking the lock.

The mysterious bags that we couldn't see were right under the camera.The captain of this boat was cautious enough to want security, but he didn't want any record of what was really going on.On the far side of the vats was enough of a walkway so whatever it was could be carried around without being seen.Close to use was a control panel that was probably used to set the pressure cookers.We glanced at each other. We could only see the edge of the bags that were stacked on top of each other.We were way too far in to stop now.

We crept over to where the bags were and I stopped short when I saw them up close.There were rectangular, seven feet long, and made out of black rubberized leather.They could more accurately be described as body bags.That sweet smell was stronger, and now I recognized it.It was decay.There were fifteen bags.I was never a math genius, but I can multiply fifteen by one thousand.It comes out to exactly fifteen thousand.As in, the fifteen grand that was getting handed over back on the pier.

"Sulfuric acid is one of the few things that can totally dissolve a human body," Jhondie whispered.I took a deep breath, held it, and used the handkerchief to pull down the zipper on the top bag.

Both of us nearly threw up right then and there.The man inside had already started to decompose slightly.The weather was hot as hell here and that wasn't good for a dead body to be lying around in.I recognized the body inside.Gorgeous George Simon wasn't looking that great anymore.The bullet hole in the side of his head just didn't look good on him.He was, had been, a small-time hood in East LA that had started to carve his way into some territories formerly controlled by Brent Lake.

The horror on Jhondie's face was evident.We zipped the bag back up."I wonder who's in the other bags," I commented.

"I don't even want to look," Jhondie replied."Bodies in gravel pits and forests tend to get discovered.So they dissolve them as much as they can and dump them twenty miles out."

"The pressure probably helps to speed the process," I commented."They use a boat so nobody notices the smell in the same place all of the time and comes investigating."

Jhondie glanced up at the camera in the corner."We can get it on tape," she said."EO can broadcast it and show what's going on in here."Sounded like a plan to me.Jhondie crawled up the wall and unscrewed the camera from its mounts so that she could redirect the angle while I grabbed some paper and a pen out of a drawer of the control panel.

I wrote, "Welcome to the vessel The Till Man" in large letters and aimed it at the camera.Now there was some kind of record of what ship we were on.I unzipped the bag again, and Jhondie turned the camera to get the body on film.I wrote, "RIP, Gorgeous George Simon" on another sheet and held it up.Jhondie had to let go of the camera for a second because she started to giggle.It was so macabre you had to laugh.

We moved the first body, and showed the second.I didn't recognize the woman in it.She was dressed like a prostitute and her throat was cut.They obviously had a thriving little business going here.Sick bastards.We would have shown the other bodies, but we were both getting sick.When the genetically engineered soldier starts turning green, it was time to get the hell out of there.I did have Jhondie swing the camera so that you could see the vats and the sulfuric acid.There were some other chemicals in there.I wasn't sure what they were used for, but when the container says highly combustible, you don't play with them.

We put everything back where we found it.I put the papers in my jacket where they wouldn't be found and Jhondie reattached the camera.Neither of us wanted to touch the bodies, but we needed to get them back where they were.I felt a little bad they would disappear and never be seen again.Didn't some of them have families that were wondering where they were?Whoever Lake's boss was, he was probably having his victims brought here from all over the state and disposed of.It was neat and tidy.No harm done.We were going to be able to shut this part down.One tiny bit of the world made just a little bit better.

We picked up the body bag with the woman to put her back on the stack.I could tell Jhondie's thoughts were similar to my own.We shouldn't have been thinking so introspectively.We should have been listening.Jhondie would have heard the men long before we heard the door rattle.

"Who left the door open?" a man snarled."Place stinks all over now!Gotta go down here for the Cap'n's stupid camera."My eyes met Jhondie's in alarm.The door opened, and there we were, twenty feet from them, holding a dead body.They had guns.This was not good.

Jhondie

For a moment nobody moved.The last thing they were expecting was a girl in a formal and a guy in a tux moving their merchandise around.If there had been any time at all I would have laughed till I cried.The shock on their face was absolutely priceless.Funny ended the minute the one in the front hoisted an automatic rifle.I dropped the body, and moved for them as fast as I possibly could.I jumped, running hard against the side of the wall to get around them.I heard the split in my dress rip, but I didn't care in the slightest.One of them tried to shoot at me, his bullets spraying against the controls.He wasn't expecting me to pull a human fly routine.

Justin had been dragged down when I let go of the body and took off.I caught a glimpse of him on the floor when the bullets started to fly, and then I was in the middle of them.There were two, and then another one in the hall.The crew was bigger than I thought.Crap.Oh well, butt kicking time.I grabbed the guy closest to me and slammed him into the shooter.Both stumbled for a second, and I saw a flash of Justin coming after them.

The guy in the hall raised his gun.I was beside him in half a heartbeat, and snatched the gun from his hands.I reversed it, bringing the butt hard against his head.He went down without another sound.One of the men from inside went flailing backwards into the hall, his nose spouting blood.I grabbed his arm, and flung him into the wall.He fell into a crumpled heap.I jumped back into the room, and I had to say I was pretty impressed.

Justin had disarmed them both, and did a fast spin kick into the last guy's face.I had been teaching him some moves, and he was picking up on them real well.What could I say? He had a fabulous teacher.Our eyes met, and we both grinned.Then I heard something.It was incredibly high-pitched, like the squeal of a mouse caught in a blender.It was coming from the vats.

I ran to the controls to see what was going on."What's wrong?" Justin asked.

I looked at the controls.They were shot all to hell.Then I saw it.I pointed to the temperature gauge.It was on red."They blew out the control mechanism," I said."The temperature must have been hot already, and now…" the whistling was getting louder.Justin winced a little, and I knew he was starting to hear it.

"Uh, Jhondie?" he said, pointing to another control.Oh, how nice.It would seem that the short-circuiting turned everything to high.Including the pressure.Which was, of course, climbing rapidly."Any suggestions?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Combustible chemicals.Vats with high temps and high pressure."Run?" I suggested.

He nodded."Running sounds very good."He grabbed my hand, and we turned to go.One of the men had staggered back to their feet, and was holding the gun on us.I could tell he was starting to hear the whistling too.I pointed to the vats.

"We got like two minutes before those things blow," I said with a smile."Use them wisely."He looked at the vats.He looked at me again.His buddy was climbing to his feet.

"RUN!" he yelled, and took to his heels.Buddy took the suggestion, and tore off down the hall with him.

"Run now?" I asked Justin.He didn't answer, he headed to the door with me in tow.

Justin

We tore off down the hall following the crewmen.I figured they would know the fastest way off of the ship.There had to life rafts around here, or something like that.There was a Y in the hall, and they went to the right.I tried to follow, and was yanked to the left by Jhondie.

"Exit's that way!" I yelled.

"Evidence is this way!" she yelled back, and then broke free, bolting down the hall.One of these days she was going to remember genetically engineered did not mean engineered to be immortal.For the slightest second I hesitated, and then ran down the hall after her.She was moving at top speed, which meant she knew A) I didn't have a snowball's chance in Hell to catch her and B) I was going to follow her.I was only following her so I could strangle her later for putting herself in serious danger for Eye's Only.His work, our work, it didn't mean anything if it got her hurt.

I caught up to her as she ducked out of the galley.There was a flash of brown in her hand, and I was really going to kill her if she wasted time for a cookie.I wasn't sure how, but I would.A few doors up was the private room that had the computer.Jhondie kicked the door hard, tearing it open.It was a little late for subtle entrances.I was right behind her now finally.

Jhondie was so intent on getting to the computer that she didn't notice the man in the room.He was behind the door, getting money out of a safe that had been behind a picture on the wall.She ran in, and he had a second to turn around, a very large gun in hand.She didn't see him.

I'm not sure where I got the speed from or the reflexes, but I moved about as fast as I'd seen Jhondie a few times.I grabbed the edge of the door and used it as a pivot to fling myself, kicking the guy in the chest, shoving him backwards into the wall.His shot echoed through the cabin, missing Jhondie by a few inches.She spun around, her eyes huge.The guy recovered, lunging forward, right into a beautiful spin-kick performed by none other than myself.I'd been practicing what Jhondie had taught.It caught him on the side of the head, and took him down.

There was a dull boom from deep inside the ship and it listed heavily, throwing us all to the ground.The computer slid of the desk with a loud crunch of glass and electronic components.Jhondie scrambled to it, and cursed loudly.

"The drive is stuck!" she yelled.

"Who cares, let's go!" I shouted back.This thing was going to go at any minute.

"I just need a second," she said, pawing at the wreck of a computer.There was another boom, and the ship listed harder, flinging us all across the room.She wasn't staying another second, and that was final.

I grabbed her hand, and hauled her up, already running before she could get off of the ground.She yelped a little when her hand hit the desk as she was hauled up, but I was getting her out of here if I had to carry her out kicking and screaming.She wasn't fighting me, and we both ran hard to the deck.We hit the outside, and we both glanced around.No life raft looking apparatus.

Jhondie pointed over the water."Bad guys got the ride," she said.I couldn't see a thing, but I knew to trust her vision."Can you swim?" she asked.We looked at each other, and then the shore.There was plenty of light to guide us, but it looked a half-mile out or so.

There was a louder boom, and the ship was vibrating."Champion distance swimmer in high school," I informed her.Ha! You don't have to be Manticore to have some neat skills.She grinned, and then we both ran hard for the rail, catching it, and diving into the water.A split second later the first explosion hit the ship, throwing up a fireball, and sending flaming debris all over the water's surface.

The fire lit up beneath the water enough for me to see.Jhondie was right there, and we started to get away from the wreckage.I was trying to stay under for as long as I could, but it wasn't going to be nearly long enough to clear the debris field.I was going to have to chance it.I started to go up, and Jhondie yanked me back down, pointing up to the fire burning over us.I pointed to my nose and chest.She got the hint.I needed air.My lungs were already starting to burn.

Jhondie suddenly grabbed my face, and pulled me to her, her mouth pressing tightly over mine.What the hell…wait, she was blowing…I forgot she could hold her breath much longer.She didn't need as much air.I accepted the gift gratefully, and we kicked off again, getting past the debris.We both surfaced, gasping for air.The ship was burning merrily, smaller explosions throwing up more fireballs and smoke.We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Champion distance swimmer?" she gasped.

I grinned."Never tried it with human scuba gear before."I wasn't sure but I thought she blushed.In the firelight it was hard to tell."Want to race back?"She laughed and we both headed to shore.I'd swum several miles at a stretch before in the Gulf of Mexico when I was visiting my grandparents; half a mile was nothing.This time the tide was with us, pulling us into shore, and the current wasn't very strong.It was much more tiring swimming with pants on, but I could do it.I knew Jhondie could.Watching her, I started to wonder if she had fish DNA somewhere in there.Maybe shark or something like that.A fish and a cat all in one.Talk about screwing with the food chain. 

We staggered back up onto the shore finally, both of us exhausted.We collapsed in the sand, and started laughing again.The current had pulled us to the North a ways, and most of the people were towards the south, watching the burning boat."I'll never say you don't know how to show a girl a good time," Jhondie giggled.

"I thought it was supposed to be fireworks," I deadpanned.We were both laughing.After a minute the laughing slowed.Our eyes met, and we quieted."Don't ever risk yourself like that over nothing ever again," I said, feeling very serious."There's not a story in the world worth losing you."I wasn't too sure, but I thought there were suddenly tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't for nothing," she said softly, and stood up.I stood up as well, wondering what she meant.She reached behind her, grabbing the back of her dress and doing a little wiggle."If I'd known I'd be doing this I wouldn't have broken out the good underwear," she muttered.Something fell into the sand, and she picked it up and handed it to me.It was a CD in a plastic zip-lock baggie."I bet you thought I just wanted a cookie from the galley," she said with a big smile.

I took the CD gingerly.I looked back at her, the question all over my face.How did she?"You yanked me up and I was holding the computer.It slammed on the desk, and the thing popped open," she explained.We were alive.We had the story.We had the evidence.

I let out a whoop of excitement, and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and spinning us both around in an odd sort of victory hug.She laughed, her arms around my neck.And then…I'm not sure really how, or why for sure…but our faces were an inch apart, and the world stopped moving for just a split second as our lips touched.


	9. One Dance

Jhondie  
  
You'd think a genetically engineered soldier would be physically strong at all points, unless seriously injured. But that's not true. The moment Justin and I kissed, if he would have let me go, I would have crumpled into the sand. There wasn't anything insistent in his kiss, just a sweet gentle pressure on my mouth, the slightest nibble on my lower lip, and then we slowly pulled apart, the moment coming to a spontaneous, natural end. I had no idea that a single kiss could turn your entire body into liquid before.  
  
My feet were back on the sand, but he wasn't letting me go. Good thing. There was no way I could stand on my own. Wow. Billions of dollars poured into creating the perfect body, and all it took was a single kiss to render me weak in the knees. We didn't speak or move for the longest time. Our foreheads were pressed together, noses barely touching. What was there to say? Were we friends? More than friends? I would have moved to kiss him again, but I could barely breathe much less move.  
  
Justin finally pulled back slightly and moved one hand from my waist so that he could touch my face lightly. Oh God. I was going to pass out. "I think I still owe you a dance," he said softly. I smiled then and glanced down the beach. I could still see the hotel from where we were.  
  
We were both soaking wet, my industrial strength hairspray had proven unable to stand the rigors of a half mile swim, and my makeup was somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I didn't want to go near the hotel. Haille was there. But Justin was here. Smiling at me. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "I think you do." We linked hands, and started running back to the hotel. This was insane! Why was I laughing? I suddenly didn't care what a bunch of norm high school kids thought. This was about me and Justin, and whatever it was that was happening with us. I wasn't sure yet what was happening, but I was loving it.  
  
We were about a fifteen-minute run back to the hotel. It was a good thing we were both in shape. Almost everyone had run outside to see the ship burning, so there were maybe half a dozen couples there who had gotten bored, and maybe ten chaperones. Cheryl was in there, and her mouth dropped to the floor when we burst in, still soaking wet and leaving a puddles in our wake, laughing like loons.  
  
Justin took me directly to the dance floor, his arm immediately encircling my waist, and his left hand taking my right one. The first chords to a song were starting, and we paused for just a second. "You know," I said, half jokingly, "I honestly don't care if you can dance."  
  
He looked mortally offended. "Can't dance?" he said. We started to move in time to the music. "Just because I say I don't like something doesn't mean I'm not phenomenal at it," he continued with a grin. Maybe it was the song that was playing, maybe it was him, but he really was incredible. I felt like Cinderella..and whatever fate chose this song.bless you!  
  
I've got a funny feeling The moment that your lips touched mine Something shot right through me My heart skipped a beat in time  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things I even think I saw a flash of light It felt like electricity  
  
We moved easily on the floor.oh God, he was an incredible dancer. He spun me, and then pulled me close so that we were inches apart again. I thought I was graceful? His lips barely brushed mine again.  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this Unless you mean it like that Cause I'll just close my eyes And I won't know where I'm at We'll get lost on this dance floor Spinnin' around And around And around And around  
  
Everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. This was perfect. Hell, nothing in my life was traditional or normal, or anything near that. We were.whatever we were, it was nothing short of perfect at that moment.  
  
They're all watchin' us now They think we're falling in love They'd never believe we're just friends When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that If you do maybe kiss me again  
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair But dancing is as far as it goes Girl you've never moved me quite The way you moved me tonight I just wanted you to know I just wanted you to know  
  
The tempo to the music was speeding up, and Justin was leading, keeping up with it perfectly. I had never done formal dancing like this before, but I felt like an absolute princess in his arms. This wasn't high school anymore. He twirled me, and then his arms were around my waist, and mine were around his neck and my feet were off the ground, still spinning, locked in a kiss so passionate the rest of the world ceased to exist.  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this Unless you mean it like that Cause I'll just close my eyes And I won't know where I'm at We'll get lost on this dance floor Spinnin' around And around And around And around  
  
They're all watchin' us now They think we're falling in love They'd never believe we're just friends When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that If you do baby kiss me again Kiss me again  
  
I didn't need to worry about walking later. I could fly.  
  
Justin  
  
Don't ask me to describe the rest of the night. From the moment we left the dance floor, until I took Jhondie home ended up a long blur. We had planned on going to some party after the Prom, so we had a change of clothes in my car, and we took turns changing. I didn't peek no matter how much I wanted to. It wasn't right.and.it just wouldn't have been right.  
  
We ended up driving down the beach for a while to get away from everyone. There were cops asking too many questions, and we didn't want to explain why we were soaked. Finally we got to a place that was quiet, and sat in the sand together for a while. She was leaning with her back against my chest, and my arms were around her. We didn't need to talk while we watched the waves. Talking ceased to be a requirement for the night really.  
  
It was almost funny. Three months ago, that CD would have been my top priority. I would have dropped her off immediately (skipping the dancing stuff) and raced home to give the CD to EO. Instead I was holding my best friend, loving the feel of her body against mine, quietly watching the ocean. Times change. People change. The fact that Jhondie looked up at me a couple of times and I kissed her softly when she did proved that things were changing. I wasn't sure where it was going, but I wasn't complaining.  
  
It was almost dawn when I took her home. I know she wasn't tired, but I was. I walked her up to her front door, and all I could do was stare at her for a long moment. Did I have that same soft, silly look?  
  
Jhondie  
  
Did I have that same goofy look Justin did when we walked up to my front door?  
  
Justin  
  
"Good night Jhondie," I whispered. I kissed her hand.  
  
"Good night Justin," she replied, her eyes bright with happiness.  
  
She opened the door, and went in. I walked back to the car. I couldn't help the grin. I didn't want to help it. 


	10. Epilouge

Jhondie  
  
"Impressive," Eye's Only said. "Very impressive footage."  
  
Justin and I grinned at each other. It had been two weeks since Prom, and EO was giving us a sneak preview of what he was going to be showing on his next hack. He had blurred Justin and I out so that it was impossible to tell who we were, or that we were dressed up for that matter. It would have been too easy to tell that the girl in the footage was I if anyone who had seen my dress at Prom would see the hack.  
  
"I'm still curious about the missing part," EO said.  
  
"I guess the salt water damaged the CD a little," Justin replied. Either that or he had done some editing. I was betting on the later explanation. EO would have been a hell of a lot more curious if he saw me running up a wall, and moving faster than humanly possible. You could see the two of us kicking butt, but not the extra special stuff. EO was a good guy, but I wasn't about to trust him with my secrets.  
  
"We're still working on finding out who is the man in charge," I said, "and then there's the crew of the Till Man to find." EO had found out who the captain was. He had been a mob hitman for several years until he was shot in the knee. He couldn't do hits like he used to, so he went into the disposal business.  
  
"I'm looking forward to this coming out," Justin commented. "Everyone in Coastal who said they inspected that ship and cleared it is going to be running for cover." He grinned smugly. I could tell the boss was a little amused. Maybe he was seeing himself at nineteen.  
  
"If you don't mind a question," Eye's said, "I don't mean to pry, but." Justin and I both chuckled. "I simply like to know when a pair of operatives are friends or, um, together."  
  
I understood. If we were together and then broke up, he'd lose a damn good team. Were we really together? My eyes met Justin's and he smiled just a little, but he wasn't saying anything. We didn't break eye contact when I smiled back and spoke.  
  
"We're together." I answered.  
  
Justin  
  
She admitted it. We had barely seen each other in the last couple of weeks, and when we had, it was a little awkward. We hadn't kissed since Prom, and I was starting to wonder if it was just that night, or what was going on between us. Jhondie had been busy with her finals and getting ready to graduate, and I was getting ready to start my summer internship with the LA Times, but in truth we were avoiding each other to avoid the question the boss so innocently asked.  
  
EO said something about having the hack ready in a few days, and that he had something he would be giving us to work on, but I wasn't listening anymore. She said yes. Wow.  
  
We logged off, and the screen went dark. Jhondie stood up from her chair, and there was that awkwardness again. Nah, that wasn't going to fly. Not now. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her off balance so that she tumbled into my lap. Her arms were around my neck, and she was trying to look outraged, but the smile was ruining the look.  
  
"So, we're together," I teased. "Who decided that?"  
  
She looked a little confused at first, and I could tell for a second she thought she committed a major relationship blunder. Like maybe, I didn't want us to be together. Then she realized that I was playing with her. "Well how many girls have you made out with since we met?"  
  
I pretended to think for a minute. "Well, let's see," I muttered. "Her, her, her.and then those triplets." she punched me lightly, and I had to smile at her. "Just you," I said softly. I felt a little embarrassed, but I admitted, "You're the only one I've wanted to be like this with since.well, it's been a while since I met anyone I liked better than my work."  
  
"I know the feeling," she replied. The awkwardness was gone. We leaned towards each other easily, our lips meeting in a long, warm kiss. God, she had the sweetest mouth.  
  
We parted, and she looked at me very seriously. "Promise me something," she said softly. "No matter what, we'll always be friends. I can deal with a lot, but I couldn't stand losing the one friend I have that I can always be honest with."  
  
I touched her face gently. "The best of friends, always," I promised. She smiled, and then kissed me again. Our arms tightened around each other, and I knew for sure that there was no way I was ever letting her go. My partner. My best friend. I had no idea where the future was taking us, but it was taking us there together. I could deal with that.  
  
THE END 


End file.
